Time
I guess for this introduction, I'll talk like this, In first person. I don't use fancy backgrounds like other forumers here do, it took too much time for me last time. Hey. I'm Time I don't remember exactly when I joined the WoFMB forums, I think it was during the fall months of 2017... I occasionally visited the SAMB forums. I'm not very memorable. But I guess I made a WoFMB forumfic known as "The Spirit Inside Us" I plan on resuming on working on it, but as of the moment, it is very inactive. I guess another thing I am known for is not completing things, and being late all the time. This will be a wip and have spelling errors. Forum Persona Appearance Time is around average height for his physical age. He has straight (though it’s a tiny bit wavy, it’s not that noticeable) black hair with bangs are directed to the right, slightly covering his right eye. Time’s eyes are normally turquoise, not an extremely bright turquoise. Time’s body is built thin, but he still has an athletic body. His skin is lightly tanned. Time’s right arm seems more different than the rest of his body though. It seems that there are glowing lines of turquoise, in the details of what seems to be technology or circuit board lines that travel up his arm, originating from his right hand. Though these patterns actually travel up to the back of Time’s left shoulder. Accompanied by these designs, is streaks and circles of turquoise magic on his skin in the same location, sometimes overlapping each other. The origins of these marks are unknown to others, for now. (irl) Time might come up with a story behind them though. Under stress or high amounts of emotion, Time's eyes will glow turquoise, and seem to "glitch" Time has a few things that he will always be wearing. One thing that he always wears is his long dark blue trench coat, has lapels and collars, but it also has a hood, I don’t know if that’s possible, but it just is for Time’s trenchcoat. It also has a few turquoise highlights, mainly around the cuffs, the edge of the hood, and the zipper area (though it doesn’t have a zipper, I just don’t know what to call it.) The inside of the coat is the same as the outside, dark blue. The texture of it is material that will keep you warm in the cold, but also will not make you unbelievably hot in the heat. It’s also somehow waterproof, probably because of a spell. What I’m trying to say here is that his trenchcoat is perfect for any terrain, it can even serve as light armor. At the front of the hood, around the area of where the forehead would be if the hood was worn, is a small design of a white clock with roman numerals and simple hands, with both pointings at the twelve. A similar design is also on the back of the coat. The trenchcoat is personally fitted for him and fits his size perfectly. Second He always has his pocketwatch on him, always around his neck unless if at a very professional event, where it’s in his pocket. The pocket watch is a dirty golden. It is extremely durable, only having a few scratches, you can’t simply shatter it with just a sword or smash it with a hammer. You must have extremely powerful magic energy concentrated on it, and even with that, it will take a while for it to receive a crack. When you’re close to the pocketwatch you can hear it quietly ticking, but this isn’t the normal ticking of a pocketwatch, just by hearing it ticking, most can already tell that it’s not just a normal pocketwatch. What can this pocketwatch do? Time never tells anyone that. It’s kinda his ace up his sleeve. Time occasionally summons a dark blue spellbook. The spells stored here, either take a longer time to cast or are more powerful. Or both. The spellbook has several ribbon bookmarks or tabs sticking out of it for organization purposes. The spellbook is also fairly thick. On its exterior, the cover of the book is decorated with a complex clock. Time also wears a dark blue gauntlet on his right hand, when accompanied by the sleeve of his trenchcoat, the designs of his right arm are completely hidden. Time’s gauntlet seems to be a one of a kind, which is odd since gauntlets are normally made to be pairs of two. The gauntlet, which is mostly dark blue, has some pieces that are highlighted with a gold color similar to Time’s pocketwatch. The gauntlet is also extremely durable as well. The origins of this gauntlet are unknown, as (irl) Time might give it a story. What it can do is described more in the power section. One last thing that Time normally carries around is a velvet red pouch, it’s securely wrapped around Time’s belt. It seems almost empty, but really it’s a portal to a mini pocket dimension that carries many items, you can stretch it out very widely and pull out many surprising things. The portal is almost weightless. Other than that, you can see Time wearing mainly dark-colored paints (remember dark colored doesn’t only mean black). He also wears cool colored shirts with simple or no designs, but he doesn’t exclude the color white in his shirts. He wears black boots. Forum Persona Personality This will be more developed as he's rped more. I'm thinking this personality thing is one who's generally unhappy and sarcastic? Why is he that way? idk. possible backstory later? I think maybe he gets angry at the oddest things too. and doesn't say "angry" but rather, "ticked" like, "I'm ticked." I just though it would be a nice touch as a play on his name for being Time. You know, like the ticking of a clock? yeah? no? not funny or clever? yeah. I feel that one thing that Time gets ticked about the quickest is being late. I'm also kinda thinking he gets happy about weird things. like he gets happy if he's included in a picture or something. idk I feel despite his sarcasm and other things like that, deep down he's a good guy. even if he doesn't want to show it. Like he would probably do a good deed and then excuse it with something like, "I just felt like it." or "I don't care, I just needed to kill time." or maybe, "Don't say anything more to me. I'll get more ticked than I already am for helping you." wip? Am I thinking that these pages are too important? yes. Forum Persona Powers Magic - Time is a spellcaster very fluent in multiple types of magic. He’s highly trained with using it from a long-range, up close, and mid-ranged. He has a very large magic arsenal, and for the spells that take more time to cast, he normally has stored in his spellbook. But he already has a lot of magic spells that he can cast on the fly. Though it’s most likely Time’s magic would be weaker than a magic user that specializes in that magic. For example, a person who specializes in fire magic is most likely going to have stronger fire magic than Time. Time manipulation/magic - This is the magic Time actually kinda specializes in. He can, of course, manipulate time. Though he rarely does so as 1. It’s op. And it’s kinda annoying that it is. 2. You can barely use it in rp settings, at it must require consent to use, unlike reality manipulation. 3. If you compare it to other forumer’s powers, it’s kinda weak-. And that’s sad. Though Time has other ways to overcome this weakness, even if it’s not by that much. He can control time magic, and turn it into a physical energy beam colored turquoise that can cause lethal damage. But it can also be formed into objects as well, such as cubes or spheres and send it as an attack. There are probably other ways Time can use his time powers, but I’m uncreative and I take forever to think of ideas. Time’s gauntlet and right arm - As described in Time’s appearance, his right arm is different from the rest of his body. It’s not just for show, it gives important effects too. When using any of his powers, for example, magic or firing one of his time blast things, it’s stronger in his right hand, much stronger, rather than his left. And in fact, most magic from Time’s right hand comes out with more of a golden glow, and seemingly more unstable with more crackles of energy. Like instead of Time’s normal time blast, which is a turquoise color, it comes out as gold instead and has surging zig-zagging lines of energy around it. Since the power from his right hand is much more powerful than from his left. Time uses his left hand more often than his right because he doesn’t really want to gravely injure or kill anyone. But sometimes this power powerful version of his normal magic can come in handy, for example, if he’s using a healing spell, his right-hand magic will heal more. Or a tracking spell or enchantment has a better effect on its target. But, Time doesn’t always want to use this powerful version of his magic, and that’s where his gauntlet comes in. It works as a damper, and a controller, for his right-hand magic. As well as beside the obvious ability to serve as a weapon and armor. Time can change how much magic really passes through the gauntlet. When a spell or power is used, the rest of the magic energy is either stored within the gauntlet for later or goes back to Time. His choice. Even with the damper though. Time’s right arm magic is still slightly stronger than his left. The more dampened the magic is on Time’s right hand, the more turquoise it is and stable. And the stronger it is, the more gold and unstable it becomes. Anyways on the topic of Time’s weird magic technology designs on his right arm, yes he does have a power-up, or does he? Idk, I don’t want to write it right now. OP negation - This is kinda a joke power, but sometimes I feel Time would actually have to use it sometimes. It does exactly what it sounds like, it negates OPness. Completely cutting off the most OP powers from both Time and everyone else in the power’s range. And the range is pretty long. Anyways, It negates OP powers from Time and everyone else until it is made as a fair fight. So if there’s a person stronger than Time and he uses this power, the person’s power is negated and lowered until It’s a fair fight for Time. Or if Time is stronger than someone, and he uses this power, his power gets negated until they are equal. Possible heightened senses? '''- I'm not entirely sure yet, but maybe possibly this will have to relate with his weird designs? '''Unknown powers? - Maybe Time has some kind of secret power he has as another ace up his sleeve. Or maybe he hasn’t learned a power or isn’t aware of having it. But maybe he might gain some? Maybe not because I’m uncreative? How strong can this power be? Idk… maybe just add that isn’t very strong. Maybe they could be a power that makes him at least somewhat more evened out with the other forumers but isn’t copying the other forumers’ molecule and reality manipulation and is at least a tiny bit original? Maybe it’s absolutely useless? I would say that Time is good at finding ways to defeat opponents, as well as having high perception and deduction skills, and high intelligence. But again, that’s another thing that’s better in stories than in rps, since rpers can change up whatever they want on the fly and make your character seem stupid unless if they want you to or something. Plus I can’t really hold up that trait bc I’m stupid and uncreative Gang Members lol you were expecting gang members? As of the momment, Time is a loner. big lonely lol. Projects Why do I have to list this? Like, nobody would check them out lol, and how would they find them too? The Spirit Inside Us - currently inactive, but hoping to restart story. Time's GGaD Backstory - also currently inactive, but hoping to find a time where I can plan everything out and start again. Trivia I still believe I'm a pretty boring personCategory:WoFMBers Category:Active Category:Writers/Authors Category:Artists